


Then I found you

by Saphire_blue



Series: Derek and Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little?, Alpha Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Crazy Derek Hale, Dark Derek Hale, He’s crazy tho, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Killer Derek Hale, M/M, NO rape, POV Derek Hale, Poor Stiles, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Someone call for help, This really is more like a filler on Derek’s mind a little bit, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, call Scott, derek needs help, idk - Freeform, im sorry it took so long, no a lot, not yet, oh yeah, omg it’s been so long, really - Freeform, this is not a nice experience for Stiles, where the fuck is Scott, you don’t know, you notice the swings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphire_blue/pseuds/Saphire_blue
Summary: Derek falls in love with Stiles and wants him to love him back, the realization of who Stiles is makes him want him even more, makes Derek need it like he needs it to breathe, and if the idea of locking him up and keeping him for himself makes Derek excited, then that’s his business.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Derek and Stiles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003800
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Then I found you

“Why…” 

The boy mumbled, it was a question but came across as more of a statement, the look he wore as he glared at the ground could only be described as defiant, still it gutted Derek because he saw the hidden fear in his eyes, rather, _he smelled it_. He didn’t want to see the boy so upset, but he understood the boy, he didn’t know Derek, and because of that he was scared, but he didn’t want to show it. On some level, Derek truly admired his strength, that even faced with possible death the boy refused to yield under the fear, not that not showing it would really hide it from someone like Derek. The rapid pounding of his heart and his heavy pheromones gave him away. That didn't matter right now, he would know his secret soon enough, Derek ignored the question and instead shushed him in a gentle manner, almost cooing as he stroked his warm and damp cheek, he was bound to a chair with his arms duct-taped behind him and his legs tightly secured in rope at the ankles, he refused to look up at Derek as he glued his eyes to the ground, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were red and swollen from the boy biting down on them too hard, his hair was tousled and slick with sweat from the struggle he’d put up when Derek brought him here. 

That had been a fun little event, he let the boy struggle for a bit, even letting him believe he could get away by allowing him to free himself by elbowing Derek in the face and taking off. 

He let him run for a few minutes before giving chase and ramming into him from behind, wrapping his arms around his trembling torso and hearing the punched out breath as Derek twisted them around so the boy wouldn’t slam head first into the dirt. He didn’t even have to hear his heart beating, he could feel it, pounding and stuttering in fear where one of his hands was wrapped around his neck lightly, holding him there. Derek could feel the blood in his ears pulsing in time with his heart, the boy's own heartbeat leaping much faster than his, he’d gotten excited, he cooed softly, rubbing his cheek on the exposed damp skin of the boy’s neck. He was letting out shaky breaths and attempting to keep still, his hands were trembling where they were digging into the dirt below them. 

He craned his head to look above, the road was _right there_ , so close, his boy would have ran straight into it. 

**He could have gotten away.**

His wolf didn’t like that, he didn’t either, the wolf was snapping and clawing at him, angry at _him_ . He felt his fingers tingling and itching, his claws just barely being suppressed. He growled, more to himself than anything else, the boy tensed even more than he already was, his heart stuttered and his breath froze, the wolf backed off and he could finally breathe. He relaxed, not having noticed that he’d gone rigid, after a few minutes, maybe mere seconds, he sat up, his arms around the lithe body pressing tighter, scooting back, dragging the boy too, until his back pressed into the rough bark of a tree, covering them from the road. He was aware that any car could drive by and see them, or that the boy would notice a car and try to draw attention. That would only lead to more problems that he really didn’t want to deal with, especially if the car happened to be a police cruiser. Of course he would deal with the problem, _nothing could keep him from taking the boy with him_ , if they were discovered he would kill the person, maybe drive their car into a ditch or just outright burn it, preferably with the body inside, if that couldn’t be done he would crash the car into a tree, make it look like an accident before maiming the body, surely they wouldn’t suspect the death as anything other than a tragic accident that led to a wild animal mauling the body, coyotes sometimes did that. 

His hand was still holding the boy’s neck, flexing his fingers every once in a while, just to feel the muscles clench up beneath his palm. After he stood up, the boy almost limp from the fear or exhaustion, he'd carried him, arms tight under his torso, the boy digging his blunt nails into his forearms, fighting every step of the way, panicking and driving his arm back to try to smack him in the face, wiggling to make him lose his footing, nothing worked, it was more like a kitten attempting to struggle against a pushy human, kicking and screaming through the woods back to the direction he ran from, towards the house, he didn’t bother smothering his screams with his hand, there was nobody around to hear him anyway. He’d rebuilt the Hale house, in the time he let the boy mature and grow a bit on his own, that was to say, in the five years the boy was away from him at high school and then some college on the other side of the country.

To most the house was simply a new start for Derek Hale, one of the sole survivors of the tragic fire that ended an entire family’s lives. To him the house was nothing more than a place that wouldn’t draw attention, a secluded place where no one would think to search for a missing college student that was supposed to be in Massachusetts. 

He, of course, had his pack of misfits follow the boy across the country, never really straying from his watch, they were the only pack that Derek had, apart from Stiles, who would soon join them, he wasn’t about to abandon them. They trusted him, he was their only family, their guiding hand in the darkness that once enveloped their life, he was grateful for them, and even more so when they understood when he told them, revealed to them what Stiles was, meant, to him. They even helped him. Even then, he kept them at arm's reach, kept them within but not too close, not close enough to where he kept Stiles. 

He was gruff and mean, would push and shove them around, but they understood, that was his way of caring for them. He was never one to be gentle, not even before the fire.

Stiles flinched away from Derek’s hand like it had physically burned him, a slow burn as he let Derek’s hand linger for a few seconds, Derek noticed this. Derek would never dare do something like that, he’d never hurt his beloved, especially not in that way, that was just too cruel to the boy and himself, his love was the only reason he was doing this. He dropped his hand down to Stiles’ knee and the boy finally snapped his eyes to meet Derek’s through a hate filled gaze, the glare in his eyes was challenging, almost daring him to keep touching him, Derek stared right back, unblinking, eager to meet his challenge head on, he seemed to want to recoil from his touch but at the same time he relented, his restricted body and stubbornness preventing him from fruitlessly attempting to move away from Derek so he furrowed his brows and locked his glare back to the ground instead, his eyes so full of fear and anger mixed with the typical confusion, just like his sister’s were the day he was forced to end her life.

His dear sister insisted that he was deluded, she didn’t understand, not like _they_ understood, he’d tried explaining his reasons to her, willing, desperate, to work things out with her, she was his sister after all, he loved her, and he thought she loved him too. 

She lied too much, that was the root of the problem, she told him she loved him, she repeated it like a mantra every time they spoke about mental treatment, she even made him believe that he would only hurt himself and those around him back when he was only sixteen and she was the only family he had left, she said that she only wanted what was best for him, to help him, he knew now though.

He didn’t need help. 

He hadn’t told her, about his plan with Stiles, knew to keep that a secret from her lest she decided to out him too early, more like at all, knowing if she knew of the plan he had for the person he spoke so fondly of(obsessively, going by Laura’s words), she would definitely say something. She was tempted though, when he saw into her eyes the night she found all those lovely pictures of Stiles in Derek’s room, he _knew_ he had to put a stop to that train of thought. And soon, as soon as possible.

He didn’t need to worry about it now though, the police filed her as a missing person and only he knew where her remains were buried.

He had to admit though, there was some primal need there when he decided to bury her at the remains of their house in the woods, and perhaps some twisted wish of wanting to keep her with him, _close to him_ , just like with Paige. He’d gone to the graveyard after her family had lowered her still body into the dirt, the mother crying on her husband’s shoulder as the man held onto her, tears streaming down his pale face, and despite the obvious pain they were in, he found himself feeling nothing but pity for them as he watched them from far away. _He was just caring for her_ , it was late at night, close to midnight and no one was around to see him, the streets and graveyard free of any intruding eyes, he’d been so focused on digging her out he hadn’t noticed the heartbeat approaching and then rapidly fading in fast thumps, he’d dug her coffin from the cold soil which it was buried in, _he missed her so much, he wanted her close_ . He’d taken her already decaying body out of the coffin and into his arms, to his deranged and broken mind she still looked beautiful, just like when she played the cello in that classroom, he carried her to the woods, where she’d taken her last breath and buried her near the house, but not too close as he didn’t want his family noticing, _he wanted her so close._

After properly burying Paige’s body, he noticed his slightly more intense way of watching over for the things he cared about, and after losing his family he knew he became even more intense, or possessive, as his sister had liked to point out. Always demanding to know where she was, what she was doing, who the people she’d been with throughout the day were, all of that was when they lived in New York, after Kate. 

When Kate happened he was barely settling into his broken state of mind, his parents hadn’t known about his relationship with Paige so they were confused and concerned when he returned home one day smelling of pain and grief, and he was _aching_ for some kind of comfort, Kate gave him that. With her sweet lies and hot touch, he was blinded from her real intentions in his moment of weakness, and it cost him losing his family and having to carry around the knowledge around after the fire. 

There were two reasons they came back to Beacon Hills, one of them came way before the other, Laura thought that somehow going back would cause him to stop being so possessive, he never understood the reasoning behind her deduction, and he never got to ask. The second was never one given thought to, they got wind of the news of an omega at the small town, killing and attacking the civilians, and of course, Laura had to do _something_ , always the righteous alpha she wanted to be, just like his mother, it made sense, after all she was supposed to take over her position when the time came. She became the alpha, but not at the right time, and because of this she never was completely comfortable with the new position of power she had over him, and he had a constant itch under his skin that screamed _wrongness_ everytime she would flash her red eyes at him, her only remaining family after losing everyone else apart from their comatose uncle, Peter, who’d been left in the Beacon Hills Hospital.

The fire, in a way that is where everything started, the guilt and the knowledge, and even then, the root of everything was Paige, from her death to meeting Kate to the fire and everything that followed him to New York, to returning to Beacon Hills with his sister and finally meeting Stiles. 

He’d been so young then, with his cute little buzz cut, the nervous but not scared naturally quick heartbeat of the boy, that, that was probably the first thing that caught his attention when meeting the boy, apart from his beautiful appearance. He was pale and long limbed, small moles littering the expanse of his smooth porcelain skin, from his cheeks and jaw down the glide of his long neck and dipping down further, how far, he didn’t know, and his big whiskey colored eyes that glowed a golden amber in the sunlight and the thick long lashes outlining those gorgeous eyes. It was breathtaking. If he was truly honest with himself, he probably would’ve taken him then, _he was impulsive like that sometimes_ , if he’d been alone. He wasn’t.

He resented that sometimes, maybe more than a few times.

A sudden groan brought him snapping back to reality and he took his hand from where he’d been gripping too tightly on the human’s knee, he looked up into the slightly teary whiskey colored eyes that clenched shut as soon as Derek’s eyes met them, turning his head down towards his chest. Something clenched lightly in Derek’s chest at the sight but the feeling quickly faded. 

Derek sighed, he let go of his knee, he was probably terrified of him, of what he thought Derek would do to him, the thought passed at the same time he gently caressed Stiles’ cheek with the back of his hand, feeling the soft and warm skin before it flinched away from his touch. Or perhaps it was the permanent scowl that adorned his features, what could Derek do, he was born this way, he couldn’t really change how he was now, not after so long. The image of a mother and a big family laughing together sent a spike of _something_ in his chest, causing his features to twist into an unpleasant expression, one of rage and fear, guilt and if one looked closely enough, well hidden _sadness._ An expression like that of a wounded animal. He softened his features and let a gentle smile overtake them, when he noticed him flinching, hoping to get a calmer reaction out of the boy, but he only received a look of horror from him and a spike in his heartbeat, so he dropped the smile. He noticed that, in the past, when he wasn’t smiling he really did look terrifying, he’d practiced many expressions in front of the mirror one day, while Laura was out. He’d spent hours holding his face, examining it, testing the different angles and curves, fitting them to a particular smile or a certain frown, perfecting a mask for himself. It had to be perfect. He couldn’t let anyone inside, _nowhere near him_ . Not after what he’d done, what he’d _allowed_ Kate to do to his family. 

He often found women boring, their reactions dull and oftentimes predictable, like the horror movies Edward had liked to watch, he always refused to watch them because they were simply _so predictable_ , that every little thing the characters would do did not even surprise him. If he smiled at a woman on the street she’d either wink at him or blush and look away, occasionally they would simply look away and hurry past him, but if he scowled or glared at them, they usually paled, looked away and hurried in the opposite direction of him, as if he were out for blood(not that that would help them, if he really wanted to, he’d easily chase them down and kill them, preferably by ripping their throats out, yes, with his teeth, he was a werewolf, he was capable) Stiles’ reaction intrigued him, the complete opposite of the typical reaction, it was as if he could see straight through Derek’s perfect mask, or it could simply be an effect from the situation he was in, he would have to remember to ask him later.

The boy backed up against the chair, tears now rolled freely down his cheeks but he kept quiet, seemingly not wanting to give Derek the ‘satisfaction’ of hearing him cry, but it wasn’t that, Derek didn’t want to see him cry, except, maybe he did. The image of Stiles lying beneath him, panting and crying, while spread out for Derek had his throat going dry. The sudden need to breathe Stiles was animalistic, almost downright ravenous, it caused him to surge forward so quickly the boy didn’t have enough time to react before he was on him, he nearly toppled the chair backwards but he caught it by the arms and leaned in against the boy’s neck, Stiles yelped in surprise and went stock still, his heartbeat leaping, Derek’s face pressed against the side of his neck, causing him to crane his neck to the opposite side, baring his throat to the wolf, though he didn’t know that, he would soon enough, he felt the boy shudder, his breath hitching.

Derek inhaled deeply and the overwhelming scent of vanilla, fresh forest and “young” invaded his senses, a sudden image recurred to him, a boy much younger than the one in front of him, smiling sadly at him as he wallowed in grief at the sheriff station, holding Derek’s much bigger hand in his own small one, this was him, the realization very figuratively flipped a switch in his brain, he’d searched for that boy and since he didn’t remember his smell, he never found him, except he’d unknowingly stumbled upon him, he already knew Stiles’ scent, it was basically imprinted into his mind, he could pick it up from out of a crowd of a thousand, he’d watched the boy for a long time, his heartbeat was a thing of wonder for him, with how it just never seemed to slow down, it was always ticking away so fast, like a little rabbit, only getting even faster in fear or panic.

A memory that had been tucked to the back of his mind, it never occurred to him, the knowledge brought a sense of satisfaction in his wolf and a low growl resonated from his throat, he wanted, he wanted so _bad_ , in moments like this he would admit he was obsessed with the boy, the thought was probably the only thing that could keep his sanity intact, red bled into the hazel of his eyes and his nostrils flared as he fisted a hand into Stiles’ soft damp hair and pulled, exposing his throat further, a choked gasp and whimper escaped him. Derek very nearly moaned when he inhaled near his pulse, the artery jackrabbiting beneath where his lips were pressed in an open mouthed inhale, the thick smell of fear infiltrating his senses, it was getting to his head, his thoughts muddled together, he closed his eyes _and breathed_ . It suddenly smelt like _home_ , warm vanilla and the scent that clung to his family every time they ran in the woods. He felt his fangs pressing against his gums, the urge to sink his teeth into the soft warm flesh sent a shiver down his spine, Stiles was crying louder now, sobs and full body quakes as tears poured from his eyes, he was badly shaking and the scent of utter terror was more potent as Derek was directly breathing it in. “Please...please don’t do this”, his voice was so soft, so sweet and pleading, Derek softly dug his teeth, his human teeth, into Stiles’ neck, Stiles let out a choked sob that made Derek dig his teeth more sharply, fangs slowly protruding out. 

He wondered how he would scream when he bit him with his wolf teeth.

 _He_ was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have this thing where I like the idea of Derek being a little crazy for Stiles...yeah


End file.
